


Ripples in a Pond

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Regeneration, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Doctor crashed his TARDIS in her yard, Amy never realized that she'd met him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples in a Pond

When Amy Pond sent her mother into labor as she crossed a street, a white-haired man reacted first and saved her from falling on the asphalt.   
"I'm a Doctor," he announced, tightening his grip on her elbow. He stayed with her all the way to the hospital and then mysteriously disappeared.  
•  
When Amy Pond was three months old, a man with silky black hair stopped Mrs. Pond in the park and said her daughter was gorgeous.   
"I could play a song for you, if you like," he offered. Even though the tune was a bit shaky, the man's colorful recorder made Amy clap and giggle.  
•  
When Amy Pond was six months old, she reached out for a passing gray-haired man and latched onto his opera cape. Mrs. Pond blushed and apologized, but the man simply smiled.  
"Quite alright. I'm in no hurry," he assured her, using a handkerchief to wipe away Amy's teething drool.  
•  
When Amy Pond was nine months old, she managed to toddle out the front door and down the street. Eventually she bumped a leg and looked up at a man with dark, wild brown curls.  
"Oh, I doubt you're supposed to be out by yourself," he crooned softly. Wrapping Amy up in his long scarf, he sang as he carried her home.   
•  
When Amy Pond was ten months old, she picked up a sphere that rolled to her feet. A blonde-haired man appeared before her.  
"Thanks for keeping track of that for me," he said warmly. He taught her the word "ball" before gently prying it from her hands and replacing it with a stick of celery.   
•  
When Amy Pond was two-and-a-half years old, she pitched a fit in a parking lot. A man with dirty-blonde curls and an ugly coat scolded her.   
"Be good and I'll find you a piece of chocolate cake," he promised solemnly. Amy stopped her tears, but the man had only a quick kiss on the forehead to give her before he left.   
•  
When Amy Pond was three years old, she didn't have any cover in the rain, so a man with a bowler-hat gave her a question-mark umbrella to hold over her head.  
"You don't want to catch a chill and worry your mother," he warned. Amy gave the umbrella back once she was standing on her porch. She waved goodbye and he winked back.  
•  
When Amy Pond was four years old, she waved at a man with tufty brown hair who stumbled by in a "Wild Bill" costume in the hospital parking lot.  
He spared Amy only a glance, but she could've sworn, even though he seemed distracted and lost, that he quirked a corner of his mouth in a kind smile.  
•  
When Amy Pond was five years old, she approached a forlorn man with short brown hair and a leather jacket, asking him what was wrong.  
The man sighed heavily. "I just miss my family. I can't ever see them again." Amy watched him leave, wondering why he had gone so far from home.  
•  
When Amy Pond was six years old, no one would push her on the swing set at the park. A man with bushy brown bangs noticed Amy's disappointment and approached, planting himself at her back.   
"Allons-y!" he called out, pushing Amy as high as he could. She squealed with laughter and he grinned broadly.  
•  
When Amy Pond was seven years old, a man with sandy-brown hair crashed in her yard. She ran out to meet him and ended up bringing him inside.  
After a meal of fish-sticks and custard, the man told Amy he would be back for her in five minutes. Amy packed her suitcase and settled down to wait.


End file.
